The typical prior art leakage compensation circuit uses a current mirror to compensate the leakage current in the compensated circuit. One problem with this prior art approach is inaccurate compensation due to process mismatches. Another problem is that the current mirror can introduce its own leakage current if a large device size is used, for example, to reduce process mismatches.